1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airplane that no runway is necessary and it can vertical takeoff and landing on the land, the water and the snow and characterized in a method of generating lift.
2. Background Art
Since a current jet plane generates lift by accelerating propulsion power of a very long wing, it requires very large propulsion power and is accompanied with an economic loss, increase of a cost for complete equipment.
A horizontally long wing occupies surplus area other than minimum utilization for passenger and freight and requires a large hanger, and thus it cannot be a familiar transportation.
Since a jet plane requires an airfield with a long runway and noise pollution of a high power engine, it requires a vast place in an inconvenient remote area and needs to construct terminal buildings. It also requires a wasteful expense and time to go to and from place and incidental facilities investment for transportation such as buses and trains.
Although the jet plane is suitable for a long-distance trip to foreign countries and characterized in its high speed and mass transport, since it cannot make small turn, it is not adequate to transportation for domestic, short distance.
A helicopter can vertical takeoff and landing, however, a large hangar is required because of its very long rotor.
Takeoff and landing on a residential area is difficult and the spread to the public is limited because of the noise of a high power engine.
Car-oriented society has approached the limits as follows.
A. Increase of car accidents and a bodily injury and generation of a traffic jam caused by cross moving on the same plane (road).
B. Social and human cost, economic loss and strong pressure of mental strain caused by frequency of accidents.
C. Uneven distribution and waste of a huge financial investment such as a highway construction, a tunnel digging and signal equipment.
D. CO2 emission, global warming and early coming of depletion of resources caused by mass consumption of fossil fuel.
E. Social anxiety of health hazard and larger burden of medical expenses caused by exhaust gas.
F. A traffic congestion caused by an accident of drowsy driving of trucks with unbroken tension in long-distance service.
G. An accident induced by a structural defect in opposite action of the right foot and instant judgment of a throttle and a brake.
H. Economic and social loss, storing of stress, etc. caused by a speed restriction and a traffic jam.